Sentimental
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: The President is shot on Olivia and His Wedding day...read and review. I know chapter's odd, but next chapter will make sense. Fitz is outta it on drugs...more awaker next time.
1. Come Back To Me

**It shows life is precious. The President's been shot.**

**Scandal.**

-/-/-/-/-

_Blood_ was all Olivia Pope could smell, _his blood_. The President had been shot, for the second time. Not to mention, _on their wedding day._ Cyrus was holding the quivering and crying woman. Who wondered who would do this to a man who was in love and wanted to be happy. _Mellie?_ Could Mellie have done it? Was she capable of murdering a man she once loved? The nurses were everywhere, Olivia's parents arrived after their plane flight was delayed. Olivia clung to her mother, "He can't die, he can't! Mom! Please he can't die!"

As on queue, the gurney with the President on, who was unconscious came out, Olivia cracked more grabbing his hand; "Come back to me, my sweet baby." It was their wedding day; this shouldn't have happened, She looked into his room and gasped at the site, but one thing caught her eye _his Presidential Pin. _She picked it up, holding it to her chest, breathing in. She couldn't _lose him_ she couldn't. Huck arrived with news of who shot him.

"Someone had ordered this male to shoot him," told Huck, "Oliver Roach. Name familiar?"

"No. Who, who I mean could have hired him..._Mellie?"_ approached Olivia, her voice husky. She slyly asked if it was Mellie; she had hoped it wasn't.

"It's possible, I just need to track more," spoke Huck pulling his computer out, "I can do it here. I'd rather keep you some company."

She smiled and looked at the pin in her hand, he was still President _they voted him back in_ so it only left one angry ex of hers. "Edison..."

"Could be him too, but I suspect it could be Mellie, but it could highly be him too," spoke Huck.

"If it was, it would be because we were marrying today. Mellie, out of spite anger and hurt." mumbled Olivia. As a surgeon approached.

"The President is out of surgery and in a recovery coma, he will have to be under for a week and a bit to give the head injury time to heal and to see if there is major brain dysfunction. Be warned, he may not be able to be President after this - he may not have his speech." spoke the Doctor.

"He'll be fine, he's strong," forced Olivia, in determination to make sure her husband would be okay.

It had been three days since the shooting, and there were no leads and Mellie had gone into hiding - which made it suspect that it was her. Edison had rang and asked if she was okay. She had asked him if he had a part in this and he profusely denied trying to take the President's life when he know how it would destroy Liv.

It left one culprit, _Mellie Granger. _Olivia felt sick, sick to the stomach in the thought that _her husband's ex_ could **attempt** to kill Fitz. This shooting could change him forever, he may not be able to be what he loves. But Olivia had to talk to Cy. "We have to be realistic, what if it was Mellie?"

Cyrus seemed distressed, "It was Mellie, but she didn't plan alone..."

"Cy, tell me you weren't involved," croaked Olivia.

"I wasn't. That's the thing, James was.." cried Cy. His walls breaking, "He tried to kill my boss, because he has...he has feelings for Mellie."

"Cy..." breathed Olivia, taking him in a hug. This just changed things a **whole** lot.

"I don't know what to do! Ella needs him, and I don't want to give her up so those two could be together. He wants you to suffer, because you made Mellie unhappy and he wants Fitz dead because Fitz destroyed a "beautiful woman" as he put it," crumbled Cyrus.

"I'm sorry," spoke Olivia.

"The President needs to come out of this, fine. He has too, I have to apologize to him; for not believing in him as much as I should have," spoke Cyrus.

"He knows you were trying to do what's best for him," spoke Olivia as Jerry and Karen entered.

"Daddy gonna be fine?" cried young Jerry.

"I hope so," spoke Olivia. They rushed to hug her.

It had been a week now, and they'd taken him off the coma sedatives. He would wake up soon. Olivia sat at his bed side, stroking his arm kindly. Olivia was stressed and nervous, she had spent the week reading over her _husband's funeral plans_ in-case he did not come out of this coma. But she knew he would, _he did the last time..._ Olivia pressed a kiss to his head as she left to get coffee she was stopped by a familiar voice she had not heard since her wedding day.

"Liv, Olivia," mumbled a sleepy Fitz who had his eyes open looking at her. Olivia span around and noticed he was awake, a smile grew so big on her face she had to forcibly stop herself from pouncing him and doing naughty things to him.

"Fitz, you're awake," she smiled coming to sit back over next to him she leaned in to kiss his cheek when he turned and got a real kiss. The nurse entered, "Mr President! Welcome back!"

"Thanks," he said with a bit of difficulty, "How..bad?"

"It punctured the same spot as last time, you are very lucky to speak yet again. This time, I would prefer you stay out of office for three weeks. Have Olivia stand in or something," spoke the nurse.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded, "I will sign my relief over to her once papers are done."

She nodded and left them both to it, Fitz turned to her, "Who did it? Who orchestrated this?"

Olivia sighed, as Cyrus entered. "Sir, I need to apologize and hand my resignation in."

"You had something to do with this?" asked the President, feeling a bit of fear as he clutched the sheets.

"No," gulped Cyrus holding back tears, "But I am afraid my husband did. Well, yeah, ex husband to be soon. He...orchestrated with Mellie. I am sorry, I couldn't believe my ears when he told me. He wanted my forgiveness; but he wants to be with Mellie, Mellie paid for the assassination; James found Oliver."

Fitz gasped, "Oh...Cy, that's...horrible. Don't...don't resign. Stop blaming yourself, I forgive you for your mistakes. Just come here." Fitz held out his hand, wondering why he struggled to find the words. He was in shock, Mellie and James had wanted him dead. His head was spinning.

Cyrus came and took his hand, "I shouldn't be here, my life just caused you near death."

"I'm not dead," spoke the President, "But my head is killing me. Can't they administer more pain relief?"

"I'll go ask," pitched in Olivia, standing and moving to the door.

"I love you, sweet baby," spoke Fitz.

"I love you too, my wonder-man," smiled Olivia and went to the nurses.

"Maybe I replay the favor," spoke Fitz as the nurse came in.

"What do you mean, Sir?" asked Cyrus.

"They tried to assassinate me, why not I to them?" asked Fitz.

The nurse looked between the males, obviously Fitz knew who assassinated him, Cy spoke, "I know this is selfish for me to ask, but not him, please not him...Ella..."

Fitz sighed, "Then leaves one target."

"And Teddy? Karen? Jerry?" asked Olivia.

"I want to see them," spoke Fitz immediately. "Get them here, now."

It took a whole day to get his kids here to see him, they were all happy and Mellie was in the room.

"Get out Mellie," spoke Fitz.

"I just wanted to know you are okay," pretended Mellie.

"Like you care, now leave," spoke Fitz as Tom came in to remove her.

The kids looked to him. "She does care, Daddy." spoke Jerry.

"Kids, I know who ordered the assassination." he spoke.

They looked at him "Who Daddy? Can we kill them?"

"It was Mellie and James, it's on records." spoke Fitz.

They gasped and started to cry hugging to their father, "Don't die, don't let _Mellie_ kill you!"

"Kill her Dad," spoke Jerry determined voice.

Karen nodded in agreement, "Teddy would be too young to remember her anyway, we'll just say she was the permanent Nanny and Olivia's his mother."

"Kids, _Mellie is_ your mother, and you _asking me to kill her?" _asked Fitz.

"Yes Dad. We are. You were shot we saw you get shot, we saw the blood..." he stopped them as he heard their voices cracking, he pulled them carefully to hug him. Tom entered, to tell them she'd been removed.

"I have a mission," spoke Fitz. "I am still President, so you must follow."

"Of course, Sir." spoke Tom.

"I will pay you and your sharp shooter 100,000 dollars, to assassinate Mellie," spoke Fitz.

"What? Why? Your children?" asked Tom.

"She tried to kill Daddy, so she doesn't deserve to live," both Karen and Jerry said.

Tom blinked, "She shot you?"

"Ordered some Oliver to," spoke Fitz.

"Accepted, I will get to it. Slow or instant?"

"Preferably slow, but instant if need be or if range isn't right for slow. But yeah," spoke Fitz as he cradled his kids. Olivia was shocked, the kids told him to do it and he did.

"They could change their minds Hun," spoke Olivia. The kids looked at her, "We love her, but she doesn't deserve to live if she wants to kill Daddy - and actually tried too." Spoke Jerry, with Karen nodding.

Olivia sighed, and Fitz looked to the ceiling, "Can I get some space? I need some sleep. I am seeing dots."

"Of course," the kids got up and left the room; Karen was carrying Teddy. Olivia came over to him giving him a kiss.

"I love you," spoke Fitz kissing her.

"I love you, too," spoke Olivia. "Just don't regret the decision."

"I won't. my kids will get a life now," spoke Fitz.

**Next Chapter: **

**Does Mellie actually die? **

**What stops Tom? **

**Does he stop? **

**Fitz returns to the White House for resting.**

**Teddy calls Olivia Mom...**

**I decided to turn this into a fic...**


	2. Don't Do It

**People think I'm going to kill Mellie, as much as times I don't like her, I won't kill her. Fitz is delusional. It won't happen. His head injury was in pain. He comes to his senses.**

It'd been a few days, since the time he decided to shoot Mellie. Nothing had been done yet. Tom decided to give it a few weeks, incase. But he was nervous that if he had not done it soon, the President will fire him and loose trust. Today, was gonna be the day.

Fitz was still in hospital, Olivia spending most of her time by his side. Being the wife, she could be now. Their wedding was ruined, but their spirit was not. They were them, and they were happy. "I need to ring Tom. Has he done it?"

"No, he would have said so if he has," spoke Olivia.

"I need to stop it, she can't..." spoke Fitz, "I can't do it to her, not Teddy...not my kids."

Olivia handed her phone which was already dialing Tom's number, "Tom, The President needs to talk to you."

"Sir I'm about to shoot Mellie," spoke Tom once Fitz had the phone.

"Don't shoot her, I can't let you." spoke the President.

"Standing down Sir, what made you change your mind?" spoke Tom.

"I can't have my kids grow up without their mother, because of a callous decision they made in a heated moment when my brain wasn't functioning right. Tests say that my brain decides slower than my initial thoughts, so healing is needed before crucial decisions are made, I'm being released in four hours. Will you be able to come and get me, you're the one I trust right now. I do need to speak to Mellie"

Tom spoke, "Of course Sir. I'm heading towards you now."

"I'll still pay you," spoke Fitz and hung up. He held out his hand for Olivia. She took it, he looked sleepy.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when Tom arrives." spoke Olivia.

"I did the right thing," spoke Fitz as he drifted off.

"Yes, honey, you did," affirmed Olivia. She laid a hand on his chest, carefully lying down next to him, which was granted, he moved his arm to fit her in, and rested it lightly on her lower back. She rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his breathing relax. Olivia laid like that for the whole hour, holding the one she loves the most.

Tom arrived, and Oliva woke Fitz. "Afternoon, Mr President."

"Tom, can you get me out of here now? I'm done lying in this hospital bed." spoke Fitz.

Fitz was soon discharged, and on his way back to the residence of the White House. He was going to see Mellie later, they just needed to give him more rest before hand. Plus he needed to figure out what was needed to say. Reaching the Residence, his staff all welcomed him back with smiles and thankful graces. He smiled as he reached his bed, and he eyed it gracefully.

Olivia helped him into his new boxers, and shirt and helped him into bed, as she went to walk away he tugged at her arm making her fall onto the bed, practically on top of him. "Lay with me like this." Olivia gave in, the feel of him consuming her. She loved him so much, Teddy ran into the room.

"Mommy!" screamed Teddy.

"Mommys not here," spoke Fitz.

"Yes she is! She lying there!" pointed Teddy.

Olivia looked at Fitz, alert and freaked that Teddy thinks she's Mom, "No, Teddy Mellie is your Mommy."

Fitz rubbed Olivia's back, lightly. Teddy looked, "I know you are mommy too."

Olivia sighed and looked at Fitz, "It's okay Livvie."

Teddy ran out again, like nothing had happened, Olivia just rested her head on his shoulder, and placed her nose to nuzzle his neck, and she felt safe again. "It's good to be back" he mumbled.

"I'm so thankful you are here." spoke Olivia.

"I'm not going anywhere," whispered Fitz, cradling her in his arms, "Thank you, for marrying me. We'll have a new fairytale wedding."

"I don't care about the wedding, I care for you more than anything. We said our vows, we shared our rings we just never got a reception, I love you Fitzgerald." spoke Olivia.

"I don't want our vows we shared to be remembered by me being shot, I'm not having that memory for you," spoke Fitz as Tom came in.

"Mellie wishes to see you, Sir," spoke Tom.

Fitz nodded, and Olivia went to get off him, but he pressed tighter "She's gonna get used to this, I love you don't get off me."

Mellie entered and saw Fitz rubbing his wife's back, while she laid there. Fitz turned his head slowly, "Gotta get used to this Mellie, oh wait, you hired an assassin to attack me..."

Mellie gasped, he knew, "Well I couldn't let you ruin me."

"I wasn't going too," spoke Fitz, "But I will now."

Mellie gasped a sulk of a cry, "I'm sorry Fitz."

Olivia looked up this time, "Did you not consider Teddy, Karen or Jerry in this?"

Mellie glared for one second, then frowned, "I'm sorry. Lock me up."

"Will be for two months, maybe you might learn something about letting go and being self-centered. You can't be President if you aren't looking out for the people!" spat Fitz.

Tom took Mellie to the bottom of the Pentagon, for two months the kids would come and stay with him and were able to see Mellie once a week.

Olivia looked to him, "Do you think it will teach her?"

"No, but there's always hope, now what do we do about James?" asked Fitz.

"I don't know, Cyrus seems really cut up about it." spoke Olivia.

"I know, kinda scaring me about what he will do, or how far he will lose it."

**Next time:**

**It's a month later, and Fitz is up and well. He confronts James and finds out an underlying shock...what is it?**


End file.
